Tik Tok
by ourdays
Summary: Sometimes, she thinks that she was really the one who had been left behind. — Kida/Saki


**Title** – Tik Tok  
**Series** – Durarara!  
**Pairings(s)** – Kida/Saki  
**Disclaimer** – I don't own DRRR or any of its characters.  
**A/N – **Written while listening to 'Tik Tok' by 2PM, really quick oneshot. Excuse my mistakes /sob And I love this pairing.

* * *

**Tik Tok  
**by ourdays

_Escape everyone's eyes, spill the burden of our relationship onto me  
In my dreams, I hold onto your hand proudly like everyone else and walk  
In my busy day, my work, dreams and everything else are forgotten  
By our love going tik tok like the hand on a clock that doesn't know how to stop_

It's been exactly two months and three days since she left Ikebukuro with Kida. Looking back, there was nothing but days upon days spent cooped up in a hospital room staring out the window where she could see only a glimmer of her past life amongst the living city. Sirens were always ringing in her ears and she could feel life passing her by with every tick of the clock.

The city was always endlessly changing while she was kept at a standstill. Trapped in the illusion she had no doubt made for herself, she knows this, but she's in too deep. She can remember staring at her legs, limp on the bed sheets, and urging them to move but they remained still as if refusing to disturb the eerie silence of the room she now knows too well.

Three years of pretending she could not stand up on her own two feet had only trapped her deeper into the illusion and in that moment, she thought - she really had forgotten how to walk.

These thoughts haunt her daily. She's escaped the city but the illusion still encircles her soul.

* * *

They were like any other ordinary couple. There were days they would talk and confide in each other, hold hands and take walks while watching the sun set above them. On other days- barely a word is spoken, only a glance is given and for the whole day she doesn't feel the touch of his skin against hers.

She never complains on those days though and wonders if she even has the right to.

She silently cooks their breakfast in the cramped kitchen of their apartment, sunlight drifting through the windows bringing its warmth into the room. She's no cook (far from it) but they are low on funds and spending money on overpriced food at overpriced restaurants is just irresponsible when they had a perfectly fine kitchen and a supermarket literally being a five minute walk away. Thus, this morning, she had gone out at 5 am to get the supplies herself, Kida being too exhausted from late night online chatting, but she can't bring herself to mind too much.

After all, she likes to take walks. She enjoys the effortless control over her legs that was once lost to her.

In contrast, she finds Kida doesn't like to go out all that much these days.

She pulls herself from her thoughts in time to avoid burning the eggs and gets ready to plate the food. Kida is sitting at their dining table which was only about literally 3 steps away from the kitchen. He is immersed on his phone yet again and she can't help but think that those are the times he looks most at ease. _Of course_, she thinks, _it's his only window back into his life that he had left behind in Ikebukuro_.

She sets the plate of food down in front of him but he doesn't notice amongst the continuous beeps being emitted from his phone indicating that someone had spoken in the chatroom.

Sometimes, she thinks that she was really the one who had been left behind.

* * *

Soon, the days of walks and sunsets were so rare that they have become nothing but a memory of the past. Life had become redundant and predictable and she hates that more than anything; the feeling of going nowhere and nothing changing. That was the real abnormality, wasn't it?

But she hates that city even more. (More than anything else)

She can't form her feelings in words as she hugs Kida from behind one day- sick of being ignored, sick of everything. He is startled by the contact, but turns around and pulls her closer into something of a comforting embrace as if to ask her what's wrong. _You're in idiot, you're such an idiot_ she thinks but she can't bring herself to say it out loud. In her head, she is screaming. She misses him; his lame jokes and blindingly bright smile. Her thoughts are cut off by his voice-

"I love you."

The words meant both nothing and everything to her as she feels water trailing down her cheeks. Kida hugs her tighter and rests his chin on her head as she buries her face into his shoulder. They stay like this for what seems like hours and Saki cries until her eyes are red and aching.

The whole time, she can hear the sound of Kida's phone beeping in the background.

* * *

"Go back."

Kida looks up from the couch at this statement. He had apparently been sleeping but she knew that he was anything but asleep the whole time.

"What?"

"To Ikebukuro, go back."

There is no response after this and Saki doesn't look up to meet his eyes, instead focusing on the dirty dishes she had put upon herself to clean. She had thought about this a lot- about the right thing to do.

"I know you want to see your friends again."

Ikebukuro was a city that was endlessly changing; it was filled with hope, despair, love and pain.

"...I can't go back." He pauses and the serious aura that hovered over his face lasted for only a few seconds before he flashes her a bright smile, "Besides, I only need you, Saki ~~"

Saki smiles slightly and remembers the days cooped up in a hospital room, back then she had created an illusion that trapped her, consumed her to the point that it had become too comfortable to break free from no matter how many lies she knew it was built upon. She had escaped the city but she realises that that was never the core of the problem. Being out here, she had only formed another illusion to fall into and this time she had also dragged the one person left in her life down with her, bringing them both to a standstill.

But maybe, she thinks, it will be alright.

"Then let's go back together."

After all, Ikebukuro was also a city to start anew.

**end.**


End file.
